Night 4
This is the fourth shift of the first five games. If you're looking for the fourth shift of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, see Thursday. Night 4 (FNaF)= Night 4 is a level in the game Five Nights at Freddy's. All of the animatronics are extremely active on this night. Freddy also becomes more active, along with Foxy. Strategies Check the cameras. If they move from the Show Stage, check in the Dining Area. Watch Foxy as well as he will become more common in this night. Freddy's laugh means he moved. If you hear his laugh, check the cameras. Trivia *This night is the last night the Phone Guy's voice is heard, as he is heard being killed on the phone. |-| Night 4 (FNaF 2) = Night 4 is the fourth night of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Compared to the previous three nights, the toy animatronics (besides Mangle, The Puppet and Balloon Boy) are now less active, with their older counterparts taking more prominent roles. Mangle is much more active, starting from this night onward. The Music Box also winds down notably faster from here on. |-| Night 4 (FNaF 3) = Night 4 is the fourth night of Five Nights at Freddy's 3. On this night, Springtrap and the Phantom Animatronics are more aggressive. Thus, the player must keep that in mind when checking the cameras. Phantom Puppet becomes active here and can pose a serious threat for the player if they are not familiar with its behavior. |-| Night 4 (FNaF 4) = Night 4 is the fourth night of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. The animatronics become more active on this night. |-| Night 4 (SL) = Night 4 is the fourth playable night of ''Sister Location''. Rather than starting in the Elevator, the player starts inside a springlock suit, aimed to keep the springs wound while fending off the Minireenas. Overview This night takes place in the Scooping Room. Circus Baby places Eggs Benedict into a spare springlock suit from her last location. She then explains what the scooper is, chatting that it sounds like something used for of ice cream. She also gives advice on how to "pretend", and derides the other animatronics, specifically Ballora, for never learning this trick. The player later hears two technicians talking, and after a while placing Ballora in the room they are in. The Scooper subsequently rips her endoskeleton out. Baby then opens the faceplates of the suit and tells the player to wind up the springlock suit, or else he will get killed. At this point, the player must keep the springlocks wound by clicking and holding onto them. Minireenas, crawl up the suit and attempt to kill you. The player must now keep wiggling to fend off the Minireenas, but must do it scarcely as possible, as wiggling the springlock suit will unwind the springlocks. If one of the spring locks becomes completely unwound, they will be jumpscared by a Minireena, regardless of if it was climbing the springlock suit or not. The player must fend off the Minireenas for about 3 real-time minutes. After that, the player will return to their home and watch the 3rd episode of The Immortal and The Restless. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Nights Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Sister Location